E is for Exceptions
by Jelsemium
Summary: Special Agent Ian Edgerton doesn't understand much about Professor Charlie Eppes. He's going to learn something, whether he wants to or not.


E is for Exceptions

Author: Jelsemium

Rating: T for Language

Author's Note: Yet another story written for the 2007 Summer Alphabet Challenge. Yes, I'm obsessed, so kind of you to notice. ;-) For more stories, just head on over to Numb3rs dot org, fan fiction forum, Summer Challenges subforum

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not trying to make a profit.

The summer sunlight filtered in the windows, but did little to lighten the atmosphere of simmering anger and soured grief that filled the LA offices of the FBI like smog.

The focal point of the office's malaise was one of the conference rooms, where a wide screen television broadcast displayed a program that nobody wanted to watch, yet nobody could escape.

Various people wandered in and out, but the broadcast of Robert Skidmore's latest attempt to have his death sentence overturned had a permanent audience of only one.

Special Agent Megan Reeves had more immediate problems than a case that she had not worked. She looked around the office for her team, but did not spot any of them.

She seized upon the closest familiar face. "Agent Edgerton," she said. "Not used to seeing you in business attire. Does the tie mean you're headed to court?"

Ian Edgerton tugged a little at his collar. The Quantico's sniper instructor was more comfortable in combat fatigues than in a suit. "The bastard copped a plea," he said, shaking his head. "And after I got all prettied up for him," he added sarcastically.

Megan grinned. "Well, keep your tie on," she said. "I'd hate to waste all that effort you put into your wardrobe this morning."

Edgerton raised an eyebrow, but refrained from removing the tie. "What's up?"

Megan held up a sheaf of papers. "I've got a warrant to serve," she said. "While you were waiting around for your case to not come up, I've been stalking Judge McCall to get this little gem."

Edgerton sighed. "I was hoping to get out of this suit."

Megan shrugged. "Don doesn't want us going out alone."

"Eppes is such a worrywart," Edgerton said. He looked around the bullpen and came up with the same question Megan had minutes ago. "Speaking of… Where is your team?"

"I was wonderin' the same thing myself," Megan replied.

The started down the corridor, keeping their eyes open for Special Agents Don Eppes, David Sinclair and/or Colby Granger.

The walked past the conference room with the grumbling television and paused.

"Professor Eppes," Edgerton said to the sole occupant of the darkened room.

Charlie Eppes turned slightly in his chair. "Agent Edgerton," he rasped. "Megan," he added with a slight nod in her direction.

"Where is everyone?" Megan asked.

Charlie's eyes were drawn back to the television. "Don and David are in court," he said in flat tones. "Liz snagged Colby to help her check out a hunch on the Arachne case." He turned back to the flickering screen.

Megan turned to Edgerton and said: "Looks like it's you and me after all," she said. Stepping away from the door.

Edgerton did not move away with her. Perhaps it was his discomfort at wearing a suit, or the generally sullen atmosphere of the office, but something about Charlie watching the hearing moved him to sarcasm.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

Charlie glanced around again. "Yes," he said, mind obviously elsewhere.

Before the mathematician could return to brooding over the television, Edgerton moved farther into the room.

"Because you don't like killing?" he asked. "I don't recall you objecting when I killed the sniper that had targeted you and Sinclair. Or to your brother killing Crystal Hoyle."

Charlie turned around further and frowned. "What? Well…" he started.

"Funny, the exceptions we make when we're personally involved." Edgerton said. "Have you considered that maybe you should be spending your sympathy on the people that bastard killed, rather than on him?"

Charlie jerked around, as if he'd suddenly been awakened. "Eh? What?"

"You do know that Skidmore is a killer, right? Did you know that he tortured and killed a geek like you? Did you know that he murdered an FBI agent, just like your brother?" He shook his head in disgust and walked out, muttering about bleeding hearts.

Megan frowned and considered asking if maybe Edgerton hadn't been a little harsh on Charlie. She was interrupted before she could get the words out.

"Agent Edgerton," Charlie snapped.

Edgerton turned.

Charlie stalked toward the taller man. He hesitated a moment to emphasize that he deliberately stepped into Edgerton's personal space.

Charlie glared up at Edgerton. "Did you know that the Charm School Boys was one of our cases?" He gestured to the courtroom on the screen. "Did you know that Don and David are there in case their testimony is needed to keep Skidmore on death row?"

Another step forward. The mathematician's eyes glittered.

"Did you know that Matthew McKnight was not just one of Don's agents, but a friend?"

Another step. Charlie had to tilt his head back in order to glare into Edgerton's eyes.

"Did you know that if Skidmore's pistol hadn't jammed at a critical juncture, that it wouldn't just be an agent like my brother who died, but my brother?"

Edgerton's eyes widened a trifle and he seemed at a loss for words. After a few moments, he took a step back, tacitly conceding the argument by giving ground.

"No," he said. He hesitated, then added. "I should have done my homework more thoroughly."

Charlie backed off a few steps, silently accepting Edgerton's apology. "Skidmore brings out the worst in everybody," he said gruffly. He looked back at the television.

"You should go home, Professor," Edgerton said. "You can't do any good here."

Charlie sighed. "I don't want to…" he shook his head. "I can't concentrate on anything useful. I'll just wait here for Don."

"Are you're sure?" Megan said, touching his arm lightly.

Charlie nodded.

"As you will, you've got my cell number if you need me," She turned again. "Come on, Ian, I want to serve this guy while he's not expecting us."

However, Edgerton failed to follow. "Professor… I'm sorry."

Charlie shook his head. "No, you didn't say anything that wasn't true. I do object to killing." He looked at the television screen once again. "And I do make exceptions."

Edgerton looked at the television, which had switched to another news story. "It bothers you to make exceptions? Because you can't live up to your own high ideals?"

Charlie made a wry face. "Or maybe it bothers me that it doesn't bother me," he said. "If you can make any sense of that."

Edgerton grinned. "No, but I'm not the deep thinking type." He looked at the television himself. "Unfortunately, I'm more like him."

He turned to leave, but paused when Charlie said, "No, you're not at all like him. You didn't kill Buck when you had the chance. That makes you more like me."

Edgerton looked back curiously. "How so?"

"You make exceptions," Charlie explained. "Somehow, I doubt that Skidmore would."


End file.
